All of the Actions
by Arizo
Summary: Davina reunites with Kol.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.

 **So, this is my cathartic response to the season two finale, and what I think should happen. Hope you enjoy!**

One can say things until they run out of air, its actions that count.

Rebekah had said she wanted to bring Kol back; while her brother had died in her arms she'd sworn to him she wouldn't leave her new body until she'd found a way to bring him back to life. Pretty words that were worth nothing but mud, when not weeks later, Rebekah approached Davina in her original body again.

More words had been said. Again they'd meant nothing.

They meant less than nothing after they tricked her, and left her unconscious on the floor.

Only the knowledge that Marcel and Josh would die had kept Davina from acting, acting against them. She'd returned to her workshop, worked on the unlinking spell, until Rebekah returned.

Again in the body of Eva Sinclair, and even though a part of Davina acknowledged with relief that if Rebekah was again in Eva Sinclair's body that meant by extension meant the Mikaelson's had won the battle and Marcel and Josh would be safe, it had stopped her from leaping up in a rage.

"Before you curse me, hear me out," said Rebekah, her arms raised in a placating gesture. Though to a witch a placating gesture is a few arm movements away from casting a spell; Rebekah wouldn't know that though.

"Hear you out? I've had enough words. You tricked me, and knocked me out."

"I'm sorry," said Rebekah. "You know my Aunt Dahlia. The one you helped us create a spell to fool; the one who wanted to kidnap my niece. Who would have kidnapped my niece and killed us all if we didn't kill her. The only way to kill her was with my mother's blood. The only way. Do you think we wanted to fool you, and bring my mother back? The one who repeatedly tried to kill us? Believe me, if we'd have any other choice we would have done it. And I'm sorry we fooled you Davina but we had only one shot to trick you…" Rebekah trailed off.

Davina crossed her arms. In her anger she'd forgotten about Hope Mikaelson. She could understand why they did it now; to protect an innocent, helpless baby not even six months old. "That doesn't change anything though. Kol's still dead and you cost me my one shot to bring him back."

"Yes well, that's where I come in," said Rebekah, gesturing to her body. "You drew on the spirits for power to bring back my mother."

"Yes, and they said they'd only let me do it once."

"Witch spirits are picky things, aren't they," said Rebekah. "No matter. All we need is enough power."

"And where exactly are we going to get enough power to match the spirits of New Orleans witches?" Davina asked.

Rebekah smiled. "I have an idea or two."

Davina hadn't expected to see Rebekah's original body in the coffin, as if asleep.

"I'm an original, I can't die, ergo an endless source of power," said Rebekah.

Davina grinned, "That works."

This time Davina wore an apron. And they were in the ruined plantation house, versus a cemetery.

Rebekah didn't help with the messier parts, though she did bring Kol's ashes and a cooler of blood bags. "He'll be hungry. You okay with it, vampire boyfriend?"

"My surrogate father's a vampire, and so is my best friend," said Davina. "Seems I surround myself with vampires."

"But you took over the covens to stand against the vampires?"

"That was to bring Kol back," said Davina.

"And once he's back as a vampire?" Rebekah asked. "Once upon a time, I remember you just wanted to be a normal girl."

"He'll still have his witchy brain," said Davina. "He'll provide me with the knowledge and I'll do the spells." She dumped the ashes into the mud. "Ready."

The spell went off without a hitch, and this the arm that broke through the mud was distinctly more masculine. Rebekah had said Kol had been handsome, and the young man that sat up definitely fit that build. A brunette like Kaleb, with shaggier hair, and more delicate, pretty features; the smirk he gave Davina though was one hundred percent Kol.

"Davina Claire, you kept me waiting."

Davina choked back a sob; Kol was out of the tub and beside her a moment later with vampire speed. "There, there darlin'. No need for tears, I'm back now."

"And in need of clothes," said Rebekah, tossing the garments she picked up for him at Kol's head.

Kol caught them, again with vampire speed, and pressed them against his body. "That's right Bex. Can't have the young, impressionable lady seeing too many good things at once."

Davina laughed through her tears and shoved him; it didn't do much good against an original vampire. Though Kol did stumble a little.

Vampire speed had Kol dressed a moment later. "There, now I can greet my lady properly."

Davina laughed again. "Wouldn't that require a lack of clothes?"

"Not while his sister is around," said Rebekah.

"Too true, you'll clean this up right Bex," said Kol.

He caught Davina in his arms, and they sped away. Somewhere, miles away, they fell back on soft grass in a tangled embrace. Kol's face buried in her hair, and clutching her desperately to him. "Thank you, Davina," he murmured. "Thank you."

"You're going to have to pay for it you, you know," said Davina. "Even if you're not a witch anymore, you'll have to teach me everything you know."

"I will darling, I will. I promise." He traced the side of her face, gently. "I'll show you the world. How'd you like that?"

"Leave New Orleans?"

"I seem to recall you telling me, you wanted to be a normal girl. Now you can't be a normal girl as a witch, with a thousand year old vampire boyfriend but I can take you all over the world, teach you every kind of magic." Kol kissed her. His lips were different, but Kol kissed the same. "How'd you like that?"

Davina ran her hands through Kol's newer, longer hair. It was soft, and she liked the sound he made in his throat when she did so. "At lot. I think I'd like that a lot."

Kol smirked, and kissed her again.

Across New Orleans, Rebekah strolled into the dining room of her family home. Klaus, Elijah and Freya each sat half-way through dinner.

"There's a mess back at the old plantation house, send one of your compelled minions to deal with it," said Rebekah.

"Or you could," said Klaus. "Isn't dealing with your own problems part of the whole human experience you so wanted?"

"I've done my share for the day," said Rebekah. "It worked by the way."

Klaus smirked, whilst Elijah sipped his blood with contented satisfaction and Freya didn't have much of a reaction.

"I've no doubt Kol will show up here to say his good-byes, and Davina will bid Marcel and Josh farewell, but then they'll be off," Rebekah continued.

"Without Davina, and Vincent refusing to take over the covens of witches they'll be too busy fighting amongst themselves to give us any real trouble," said Elijah.

"Marcel will be busy rebuilding his vampire army," Klaus continued. "How is the spell to uncurse the mother of my child coming along darling sister?"

"The mother of your child whom you had cursed in the first place," said Elijah.

"She'll get over it, once she's free from her curse and discovers that the threat to her child has passed," said Klaus. He raised his glass, "To family."

"To family," Freya agreed.

"To just how hard you'll push our always and forever promise," said Rebekah.

"To the case of Stockholm syndrome we must have to stand by you," said Elijah.

"Fair enough," said Klaus.

The clink of classes, and the four siblings drank.

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
